Plotting with Shockwave
2k53 - Wednesday, July 19, 2006, 11:01 PM ----------------------------------------- 2026 Olympics - People disappearing, Shockwave and Arachnae plot. Decepticon Room The Decepticons' suite is large and still shiny, although it seems as if the room has already been used a bit too much. There are a few Decepticons in rest cycles, while others talk amongst themselves. Room Contents: Shockwave Obvious exits: Out leads to Monacus Highrise Hotel. Arachnae stumbles into the hotel room claimed by the decepticons. She's got a scanner held tightly in one hand and a rather haggard and weary expression imbedded on her face. Even her wings are flat against her back while she mutters in absent fashion, "Got to keep looking..." She's heading for the energon dispenser o-matic, evidently for a refresher of some kind. Shockwave has been sequestered away in the Decepticon suite for some time now. Something is definitely amiss outside since two Decepticon Commanders have disappeared. The first, might not have been suspicious since it coincided with Kup's own vanishing act. Shockwave was apt to believe that the Sweep Leader had simply cornered the rusted old coot and overwhelmed him and is simply off having a little fun with the elderly. Galvatron's disappearance though, along with Jetfire's has set off an internal alarm within Shockwave. He turns as the doors slide open, watching Arachnae for a brief moment. "Looking for what, Arachnae?" Arachnae freezes with hand outstretched for a drink. Optics brighten a minute bit as she looks over her shoulder and realizes.. She missed something important. Like Shockwave standing there in all his scary as hell glory. "Uh..." at a loss for words as she just stares blankly for a moment. Shockwave's solitary optic blinks a single time prior to its usual punctuation of the rhythm of his speech. Might be just an ordinary blink, as a normal Decepticon would do. Perhaps something left unsaid. "Is it really necessary for me to re-state my original question, Arachnae?" Arachnae gets the mug of energon and turns to face Shockwave with an air of weary resignation. "Not really, sir. Looking for Scourge." She shrugs, wings creaking while setting the scanner on a side table. An absent wipe of her face with a rather grimy hand. Shockwave folds his arms across his chest, which takes a little work considering Shockwave's dimensions. "Yes, his disappearance now stinks of outside interference. I was content to believe the old wolf had captured Kup and was simply hiding away to allow himself time to torture the old Autobot. It is unlikely he would report such, as rumors would spread and the Autobots would soon learn of what had happened and attempt to track him down. With the additional disappearances of Galvatron and Jetfire, that scenario seems highly unlikely." Arachnae pauses with mug midway to mouth, optics flickering, "Huh?" Yeah, she is rather out of sorts. "I was content to think he went after Kup and was just working on another training scenario for the pack, myself." A shrug then a fierce scowl, "We've got more missing?" Yes, to answer the unspoken, she has been crawling in sewers, hence the not knowing. Shockwave nods only a single time. "Preliminary reports of the activity last cycle suggest that Galvatron has also gone missing. A fact that must not be made known to the Autobots under any circumstances. It has taken some time, but I believe I have formulated a stratagem that will lead the Autobots to believe that he is still present, if only sequestered to prevent his kidnapping." Arachnae sips her beverage, shoulders slumping as she uses a wall to lean on. "Lovely." tone dry. "One missing, someone could have gone off to do something off the books.. Two.. and possibly Galvatron. We've got a problem. And yes, I am aware that this is an understatement, I'm just.. a bit too tired to formulate polite conversation right now, sir." A little gesture to the side of her helm, "The router that separates thought from processed speech seems to be on the fritz." Pause, wide optic’d expression as she hurries to add, "Meant in humor sir, my apologies, I'm just that tired, I forget the futility and waste of time involved with attempting humor with you." Wings slump behind her, rasping against the wall. "Are we going to do rumor suppression and careful leaking of information then? If so, that's really something.. someone like Soundwave should handle." Sip from the mug. Shockwave just stares at Arachnae for a long moment. Not having any facial features, it's just one of those kinda stares most people don't want to be the focus of. "Humor as a concept is understandable. Humor in practice is something I care nothing for, although I have met many Decepticons who would do well to have their triaxial relay replaced and inspected before being in my presence." Is that humor? Who knows. The tone is no different than it ever has been. "If the details have been leaked, then we must move to control the rumors. If the Autobots do not know he is missing, then we must ensure they do not know. Governor Airwolf must also not be informed, as her inability to follow the cover story when asked direct questions puts us at risk." Arachnae lifts a brow, "I agree, sir." Whether she finds it funny or not, she manages to restrain a snicker. "If Airwolf is told she is not allowed to /answer/ any questions about the investigation, she won't. Granted, she'll most likely answer I'm not allowed to say. Which is just as bad as the entire truth in some instances." Sip, some more brightness returning to her optics. "We need to know what has been..." pause to select a word, a wave of a hand, tone sliding sarcastic, "*shared* with the Autobots.." Another pause, "Just tell me if I'm overstepping my boundaries with my words, Shockwave. I don't want another incident but if I don't know the limitations to the vocal overtures of my thoughts, ideas and concepts, I can't refrain from overstepping again." Something like a wry smirk on her face that fades. "In any case, if they do know that we suspect Galvatron has gone missing, perhaps we can use the Sweeps as a decoy for a return of Scourge? So to speak." Shockwave considers things briefly. "None of the Sweeps could adequately act the part of Scourge for more than a few moments. Some physical alterations would be required, however if seen in passing they could prove just enough to fool the Autobots." There's a long pause, working out the situation in his mind. "Galvatron could be 'located' and brought back to the Decepticon Suite. Given my firepower and the ability of Soundwave to mimic the voices of others, sending out a few wounded regulars accompanied by copious amounts of Galvatron's usual blustering vulgarity across the broadband might also prove enough to fool the Autobots." Shockwave turns now, and begins pacing. "As for your prior transgressions, they are all but forgotten. You are a valuable resource within the Empire, but I cannot abide questioning of my authority in any way. A leader that shows weakness invites revolution or mutiny, and I have no patience for dealing with such idiotic wastes of my time. There are many Decepticons who should long-ago have been destroyed for their actions. They become emboldened every time a member of High Command ignores them and allows them to have their own way to simply cease their annoyance. That policy is no longer going to be followed." Arachnae shakes her head, "I disagree with that assessment, sir. Some modifications would need to be made to alter primary, secondary and tertiary energy insignias as well as ambient field wavelengths, but altering one of the huntsman to feign being Scourge is and would not be that difficult. It is a matter of selecting the right one so the changes aren't as drastic. If Bloodwulf were alive, he would be a primary candidate due to similar internal power support systems altered after his initial creation. Scourge carries some of the similar alterations, ones I have made myself. A.. signature of sorts. Dredclaw has some of those as well, moreso than the remainder to whom I have not worked on as much." Wings rub against the wall. "I question not your authority, Shockwave. But I do disagree with your perspective. Unfortunately, I did so in a manner less respectful. A lesson learned that will keep I hope." Frown as she sips, "Having perspective issues myself makes for the remembering more difficult.” Shockwave nods. "Very well. Summon Dredclaw immediately, but not through standard broadband communications. If you require anything from your labs, it will be brought to you by courier. Make the necessary alterations and I will brief him on his role. It must also be enough to fool the other Decepticons, as telling them he is not Scourge would only perpetuate information leaks. Galvatron's absence is already well known, and we will be unable to fool both our own troops and the Autobots. However I am confident that none of our own will speak of Galvatron's 'recovery', otherwise they will be....punished." Arachnae's optics narrow a moment as she ponders her lab, "I think I have some.. errant pieces of Kup leftover from the old man and I having a disagreement a few years back. Would aid in perpetuating the lie. As /everyone/ knows, Sweeps bring home trophies. " A talon is brought up to tap on her chin, not so much lost in abstract thought as mulling over moves in this elaborate game of Chess. "Perhaps a little theatrical fuming and stomping on my part, whinging about how Kup was my target to lend more weight to the tale. Perhaps shock and dismay instead. Not so much as to be suspect, but just enough. A pinch here and there as the brethren, some of them, know a bit more about past associates." Wings shuffle. No, she doesn't look excited, just deeply thoughtful. Carefully thoughtful. "Sir.." She fans wings out, giving them a shake down. "Your safety should also be a concern. The patterning in these attacks, key points of command structures both ours and /theirs/. I don't like you but I don't want to have to come up with covering your disappearance atop these others. Cyclonus would just tell me to stick with searching or something medical like a good little whatever I am. Soundwave.. bah.. He wouldn't share an idea or plan if it was leaking out of his cortex. Out of all of the choices, I would prefer to continue working with you on this matter, thusly, your safety is of paramount concern to me." Shockwave stops in his pacing. "I have considered that I am also a target for abduction. As such, I have integrated two new defensive measures to prevent my kidnapping. Both systems are completely automated, and once either is activated it will become completely apparent what is happening, and where. For the most part, I do not expect many Decepticons will rush to my rescue. However the prospect of rescuing Galvatron and Scourge should be sufficient to bring the majority of our forces down on the location." Arachnae lifts both brows, sips her energon ration. "Sir, they took Galvatron with nary a murmur from him. I know you know that already, but.." She shrugs, "We don't know what the time period is for how long it takes whoever to take one of us down. A beacon, a defensive measure is only as good as knowing what to defend *against*. As for Decepticons rushing to your aid... You are not popular, I will agree with that. But you are.. in a word.. Stable. Have been for millions of years." Shrug, "There's both a comfort and a certain level of crepy to that." Shockwave nods. "Indeed. Though to abduct one of us, they must /move/ one of us. That is where the measures I have implemented come in." He turns slowly to look over his shoulder. "My popularity does not concern me now, nor will it ever. I am what I was constructed to be, nothing more, nothing less. Decepticons have spent too much time assimilating the culture of the humans. Those that were reformatted into Earthen modes are particularly troublesome. They forget the absolute power of their original Cybertronian forms." o take credit for their disappearances, Shox has nothing to do with it. :)" Arachnae nods and settles in a seat, "Perhaps a brief rest before I begin my work lest I make mistakes." A nod to Shockwave before she settles into a shut down.